The invention relates to a photoelectric barrier apparatus comprising a transmitting device for light, a reflecting device and a receiving device for reflected light with at least one photodetector.
Such photoelectric barrier apparatus, which are configured, for example, as reflection photoelectric barrier apparatus, are used, for example, to detect the penetration of an object into a sensor region.